


Feathers

by Eydol



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, out of character maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Lucifer invites Sandalphon for a coffee. He just hopes it's better than the first time.





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing for Granblue Fantasy, I'm so proud ;;   
> I'm sorry for the characters, I'm pretty sure they're ooc. It is the first time I write them so I still need training, but I'll do my best, and I really hope you'll enjoy this story!

            When he saw him for the first time, Sandalphon stood in front of him, almost agape, unsure of what he should do. Standing right in front of him, a soft smile on his lips, Lucifer seemed like an angel. It was a stupid thought given he was one, the Supreme Primarch, adding to that, but Sandalphon couldn’t have better thoughts about him. The most astonishing thing, though, was Lucifer’s wings, big and tempting, inviting him in a warm embrace. The white feathers seemed soft, and brightened a little, and if Sandalphon hadn’t known how to behave, he would have stretched his hands just to touch it. But he stood there, in front of the Supreme Primarch, and didn’t move until he was told to.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how was it, this time?”

“Better than the first time.”

            The words left his mouth before he was even able to stop himself, and Sandalphon bit his lips in shame. He never confessed that Lucifer’s first coffee was so bitter that it had been hard to swallow it (but he did for not sadden the angel). He thought that Lucifer would get angry, but the angel was surely immutable as his expression didn’t change at all.

“I got better at it.”

            Telling that, he swung his wings, and Sandalphon could swear their color was more vibrant than before. More tempting too. He stared at them, the glory feather calling his name like a lullaby. It hypnotized him way too much, and if he could touch even one, just once…

“Sandalphon.”

            Lucifer’s voice woke him up, and he turned his face towards him, noticing the faint worry expression on the Supreme Primarch’s face.

“Sorry.”

“Is there a problem? I can feel there is one.”

“There’s not.”

            Maybe he had answered a little bit harsh because Lucifer frowned.

“There is. What’s the problem?”

            Sandalphon looked away. It was a bother, now.

“There’s nothing, don’t worry for that.”

“You can tell me everything.”

            _That’s the problem. You’re too confident in me. And you have such power on me you can’t never imagine._ He wouldn’t tell him that, though. It was too personal, and too dangerous for him.

“It’s nothing, really. I just like…”

            He stopped. He couldn’t tell him that, right? It would be too strange, and too ashaming to do something like that. And yet…

“My coffee?”

“No!” Sandalphon quickly answered. “I mean, yes! But it’s not what I was talking about.”

“So what is it?”

            _Good or bad idea? Oh well, it can’t get terrible, right? At worst, he’ll just say “no” and it will be over._

“I like your feathers!”

            The words were blurted out, then followed by a long silence. Sandalphon didn’t dare looking at Lucifer, and took a sip of his coffee.

“Do you want to touch it?”

            The question took him by surprise, and the coffee went down the wrong way.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you want to touch it?”

“I’m not sure it’s proper.” Sandalphon arched an eyebrow.

“If I’m telling you it is fine.”

            Sandalphon clenched his fists under the table and stared at the angel in front of him. It didn’t seem he was joking. He was smiling softly, as if he was waiting for a big “yes”. _No, it’s surely my imagination._

“Come, touch it.”

            It wasn’t an order, but neither a question. So, Sandalphon stood up and went by Lucifer’s sides.

“Don’t be shy.”

“Won’t it hurt you?”

“Why would it?”

            Sandalphon didn’t answer, and put the tip of one finger on one of the white and bright feather, and when he was certain it didn’t hurt the primarch, he caught one with his full hand. At the first glance, he knew the feathers were soft, but it was softer than that, and also, very warm. It was as if all Lucifer’s kindness was placed inside it, as if Sandalphon was able to hear his heart beating against his hand. If he could, he would roll himself in one of the wing, and stayed here forever in its warm and soft embrace, cheering on Lucifer all day long. _That would be a nice life._ Better than the one he had now.

“How is it?”

“So you.”

            Lucifer cocked his head on the side.

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s fine. You don’t need to understand.”

            Lucifer blinked twice, before smiling softly. Sandalphon answered the smile. Only he understood what he meant, and it was the most important.

 

* * *

 

 

            The sky was as blue as ever. Sat on the edge of the GrandCypher, Sandalphon stared at it, a stern expression on his face. He swung his wings behind him, some of the feathers touching his skin, and he closed his eyes. _I don’t know what makes the sky blue, Lucifer, but I do know a lot about your wings…_

And he rolled himself in his wings, regretting Lucifer’s ones.

 


End file.
